


Hickeys on Pale Skin

by tarthserjaime



Category: British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, gwendolaj, gwendoline christie - Fandom, nikolaj coster-waldau - Fandom
Genre: Basically Just Smut, Co-Stars - Freeform, Co-workers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Game of Thrones References, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Rough Sex, but i won’t back down, calm down, gwendolaj - Freeform, its an AU ok, no one's homewrecking, you can stand me up at the gates of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthserjaime/pseuds/tarthserjaime
Summary: Nikolaj and Gwendoline find each other irresistible, again, and Gwen decides she wants to try something new.





	Hickeys on Pale Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is the first time I've posted my work here! Constructive criticism is welcome!

Gwen hated begging. It was humiliating and degrading to her to have to plead for something you wanted. Then again, Gwen also hated sneaking around; but here she was in Nikolaj's hotel room in Belfast at 2 am. He had cornered her onto the bed and was kissing down her neck, his shirt around his own neck and his jeans around his ankles. He was always so gentle, he never forced Gwen or made any move without her expressed permission, which was sweet, but she was beginning to need more. Even though they knew what they were doing was wrong they always ended back up in one of their hotel rooms on one of their beds in the same position every time. However, they couldn't complain; the sex was great. 

As he was tracing the neckline of her shirt, sliding his hand down to her small, unbound breasts underneath the billowy fabric, she stopped him. Nikolaj sat back on his heels immediately, his dick throbbing at his thighs. "Did I move too fast?" He was genuinely concerned. Gwen gave a small smile. "No. But I think we should try something new. I want you to be rough with me, Nikolaj." Her voice was brimming with lust, even more so than her eyes. It sent a chill down Nikolaj's spine and a twitch to his cock. He started to redden. "Are you sure, Gwendoline? I don't want to hurt you." He tripped over nearly every word. Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing, forgetting that her red lipstick was dragged across her face and down her neck. "I'll let you know if you hurt me. Just give it a try." Slowly, she slid off her shirt herself, as then her leggings. Nikolaj swallowed as he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. 

Gwen crawled about the bed on all fours until she made it to the headboard, wriggling her ass in front of Nikolaj's face. "Spank me." She growled. Nikolaj was apprehensive at first, spanking her lightly; but then Gwen growled, and barked an order for him to spank her harder. So he did. He managed to solicit a moan from Gwen as he reeled back a little and spanked her again. Before long, Gwen was flinching at some of the harder swings, but in between her red, swollen thighs & ass Nikolaj could see she was soaked. It was too much for Nikolaj and he started to jack himself off, oozing precum down his fingers. Gwen took notice and turned around. 

"No." She said simply before sliding off the bed and kneeling in front of Nikolaj, taking his dick in her long, nimble fingers. "Control my head." She insisted, guiding his hand by his wrist, placing it on her head. Then, she took the length of his cock into her mouth; to the base. Nikolaj grunted and slowly started pushing her head up and down on his cock. The eye contact she gave him made it twice as bad; he groaned, speeding up and choking her on his dick.  
Before long Gwen could feel his cock start to swell in her mouth. She spit it out, watching it thump against his right thigh. Rock hard. "Not yet." She reminded him, and stood. 

"Fuck me." She teased. "Any way you want, in any position. Just use me." Her elegant voice had taken a sinister tone. Nikolaj could've sworn it alone almost made him cum. He stood, ripping open a condom with unnecessary force, and pinning her chest first to the wall opposite the bed. He lifted her right leg and propped it on the TV stand before entering her. He was exactly what she asked for. Rough. 

The slap of constant skin-to-skin contact almost drowned out Gwen's wanton cries. "Is this what you wanted?" Nikolaj's jaw was clenched and his hands were keeping themselves busy pinning Gwen's wrists to the wall. He knew she had been craving this by the way she was dripping on his cock, the hot, sticky mess pooling at the rim of his condom. Nikolaj leaned it and bit Gwen's ear with his two front teeth, causing her to yelp louder. He was feeling bold. "If you wanted my to fuck your brains out all you had to do is say so, Gwen." He grunted. Gwen couldn't form coherent words, she was too shocked to speak. From there, Nikolaj pulled out, panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. Gwen's knees were weak.

"Bathroom."  
Was the only word he spoke. Gwen followed him into the hotel room's fairly large on suite and was turned around and pinned to the vanity by Nikolaj, who was focused on leaving hickeys on her neck and collar. Gwen pressed a palm to his pec, trying to find the willpower to push him away. "We- you can't," she uttered breathlessly. Nikolaj trailed his lips down to her chest in between her breasts. Gwen leaned back against the mirror. "We have a scene, we have to film- they'll see them." She pulled him close by the jaw and whispered. "Find someplace else to put them." 

Nikolaj smirked and lifted Gwendoline by her waist, setting her down on the marble top of the vanity and parting her legs. He kneeled, and spent what seemed like ages to Gwen kissing and sucking on her lanky, pale thighs before grazing her cunt lightly with his tongue. Gwen let out what could almost be described as a whimper and writhed against the mirror, curling her toes as Nikolaj used his tongue to nudge through her folds to her clit. From there it didn't take Gwendoline long to unravel. With a loud shout and a shudder, Gwen came hard, her legs twitching against Nikolaj's palms. Nikolaj darted his tongue in to the source of her cum, which what threatening to spill over the lips of her pussy. Nikolaj grinned and stood, leaning over Gwen. "If there's one thing I love about you, it's how fucking wet you get." Gwen was positive she'd never heard Nikolaj talk so dirty; it only made her want him more. 

Nikolaj pushed himself into Gwen again, grabbing the dip in the sink behind Gwen's back for stability as he drove into her. He could feel her insides clench around him as she wailed and clawed at his back, digging into his skin and likely drawing blood. He sped up, making the marble top creak and the toiletries on the toilet tank shake. Gwen could feel tears well in her eyes. The way Nikolaj's cock hit her g-spot made her dizzy with pleasure. With every thrust she ground her hips up to meet his. She clawed the deep, corded grooves of muscle on his back, holding on for dear life. The two were fucking so hard that they made an audible squelching sound on contact. It was so tight and wet between them that it made Nikolaj moan out Gwen's name, feeling his cock throb and ache for release. "Cum," she panted, trying to collect herself. She dug her nails deeper into his back and repeated herself. "Fucking cum, Nikolaj." She growled through clenched teeth before feeling the whirlwind throes of another orgasm wash over her. She slammed her head back and cried out, nearly breaking the mirror behind her. The added pressure was just to much for Nikolaj, and he groaned loudly as he thrusted forward, wrapping Gwen's long legs around his waist and pressing their foreheads together as his dick twitched and throbbed, filling the condom when for a moment he wished he was filling Gwen. 

The two recovered for a moment, sweaty, spent, sore and exhausted. After a while, Nikolaj pulled out of Gwen, beginning to feel the sting of the scratches on his back as he got rid of the condom. Gwen slouched down against the sink, panting and trembling slightly. "I don't think I've ever been fucked like that in my life." She finally broke the silence. Nikolaj turned around, smirking. "You've never been fucked by a Danish man, I'm assuming." Gwen rolled her eyes and stifled a laugh before ejecting herself from the vanity onto weak legs. 

They laid together on Nikolaj's bed for a while until Gwen had to slip into the night. As he left he looked forward to their banter tomorrow about a matter only they knew of.


End file.
